Yhwach
Yhwach= |-|Soul King Absorbed= Personal Characteristics Name: Yhwach (Yūhabahha, Juha Bach) Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: More than 2000 years Classification: Quincy, King. Allies: *'Sternrriter' *'Schutzstaffel' Enemies: *'Shinigami' *'Arrankar' Summary As a baby, Yhwach could not see, hear, speak or even move. Nevertheless, he was not afraid, and would not have wept, even if he had the ability, because he knew he would continue to live. People around him treated Yhwach with great reverence because everyone who touched Yhwach found that they gradually gained something that they lacked. This was because Yhwach had the power to share his own soul. Anyone who touched him received a fragment of his soul, and those fragments healed the wounds that their own souls alone could not. At the same time, as their wounds slowly healed, every aspect of each person was imprinted on the fragments of Yhwach's soul they had received until those fragments returned to Yhwach at the time of their owners' deaths. Although none of those who touched Yhwach lived much longer, people continued to gather around him. Recovering the fragments of his shared soul, Yhwach's body began to gain strength. Over time, when his deaf ears could hear, Yhwach realized that the people had begun to call him by an unusual name: "YHWACH". He understood that this was the name of the God these people worshiped, but he chose nevertheless to take that name to himself. Mentality Intelligence: High (Ability to strategize and predict future events. Using his Schirft, Yhwach has been described as Omniscient because he knows about future events). Morality: Evil Chaotic Sexual Preference: Unknown Objectives: Unify the 3 Worlds to bring the "Ancestral World" back. Tastes: Unknown Powers and Stats Tier: C/1 | B/5 | B/5 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Type 1, 2 & 6), Precognition, Future Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Necromancy, Regeneration (Rank E), Material Manipulation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, May Disperse energy, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 2), Ignore Durability, Can transform and control other beings through their blood, Can devour various types of material without difficulty, BFR, Telekinesis, Immunity to Precognition when fused to Mimihagi, Chi Manipulation ( Reikaku), Soul Manipulation, Theft of Powers & Abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Blut, Power Denial, Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation (Type 6). Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Multicontinent Level (Superior to Gremmy, who created a meteor powerful enough to destroy the Sereitei), Multicontinent Level (Would have enough reiatsu to control the Zanka in Tachi and have the same) | Large Planet (Casually, Yhwach changed the Soul King Palace completely, transforming him in Wahrwelt), Large Planet (After Absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach would have force the enough to sustain the Worlds with their own strength. Being able to consume them and bring the Ancestral World back, or unify them), Higher (After absorbing Gerard, Jugram and the powers of Ichigo). Durability: Multicontinent Level (Greater Quincies resistance to blut), Greater (With Zanka Tachi armor) | Large Planet Level (Equal to your Attack potential. Blut has a defensive function by the amount of reiatsu of those who possess it), Greater (Would stay alive after bringing the destruction of Worlds) Speed: Faster than light (12c; Superior to Liltotto and all Quincies, whether from Schutzstaffel or beyond) | Faster than light (At least 60c, possibly 120c; Remained in combat with Ichigo in its hybrid form) | Faster Than Light (At least 120c, possibly 240c; After absorbing Ichigo's powers). Lifting Strength: Probably PN | EN (Post Mimihagi), ZN. Stamina: Almost Unlimited (Yhwach has not been shown to lose stamina even after several and many fights with similar opponents. His corpse is sustaining the worlds. He can also regain his strength as he wishes or Absorbing local Reishi). Range: Unknown (Can swallow an entire Planet as well as encompass its reiatsu simultaneously in the 3 worlds) Weaknesses: Does not have Key: Pre Schirft & Zanka on Tachi | Mimihagi & Post Soul King Absorption Arsenal *'Reishi Sword': All Quincies can manipulate reishi to the point of creating physically as powerful weapons as Zanpakutō's without their release. Bambietta creates a not very flashy Sword, but is strong enough to destroy his Opponents. *'Medallion': A round device that is about the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia engraved on its surface. When enabled, the device may steal a currently released Bankai. Used to steal Zanka in Tachi. *'Quincy Cross': Yhwach carries a five-point version of Quincy Cross, which is part of an elaborate circular medal with several stars and a striped descending ribbon. This is attached to the left breast of your overcoat, so it is often hidden under the cloak. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soul Distribution: As the son of the Soul King, Yhwach was born with the special ability to distribute portions of his soul to others on contact. Yhwach cultivates his already great power by bestowing these bits of his soul to others, allowing them to refine it, and then taking it back. Each piece of his soul that Yhwach regains will make him stronger and extend his lifespan, and he can deliberately absorb these pieces of soul to maintain his strength, which he must do during his sleep to prevent himself from returning to the immobile state he was born in. Those who have gifted a portion of Yhwach's soul have their lifespans greatly reduced, but all their ailments, whether physical, spiritual, or mental, are healed and all their knowledge and skills are engraved onto their share of his soul. Once their lowered lifespans run out, the piece of Yhwach's soul returns to his possession, ultimately restoring his motor skills and senses after he lost them. Yhwach ultimatly re fined the process of sharing his spirit with others, allowing him to bestow upon them great powers through a Schrift, engraving a letter corresponding to a certain one of his powers into their soul and then having them drink his blood. The Quincies that gained powers in this way are Yhwach's Sternritter, and upon their deaths, their power will return to Yhwach's hands once more. *'Auswählen' takes the form of a beam of light that consumes its targets, though some have been lucky enough to survive. Even those that dodge the light lose their powers, including the ability to use Vollständig. Reishi barriers cannot stop Auswählen at all, as the power it transfers is raw energy. The Quincies who are affected by the Auswählen have a clot of "Still Silver" formed in their heart that will briefly strip away Yhwach's powers if it comes into contact with him. *'Absorption': Yhwach can consume other beings on contact, gaining their powers and abilities and drawing their own existence into his body to subjugate them. He can near instantly absorb those weaker than him, but those that are stronger take longer and longer amounts of time. Sankt Altar: Yhwach summons five orbs of Reishi, which he transports to around his opponent, at which point they all fire a beam of energy at their target, forming the shape of a Quincy Zeichen. Those who are caught in the blast have all their power stripped away by Yhwach. Self-Power Restoration: Even if Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities are hampered or somehow negated by his opponent, he can restore them. For example, when Ichibē's curse prevented him from speaking, Yhwach was able to regain the power of speech by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi inside, and after his power was cut in half by Ichibē's Zanpakutō, he was able to restore it by summoning and absorbing ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters. Sleep Induced Power Swapping: Yhwach and Haschwalth are two sides of a balanced scale. When Yhwach falls asleep, Haschwalth will gain his powers and Yhwach will gain Haschwalth power. Though it is likely not combats applicable unless specified. The Balance: At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, he will acquire Haschwalth's Schrift that allows him to manipulate the fortune and misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence, all good fortune experienced by the opponent in causing injury to him will be directed back to them as misfortune of the same magnitude. The Almighty: Yhwach's own power and the source of his designation as "A". Upon activation, Yhwach gains his full power and his irises and pupils are split in two. Had he opened his eyes once in the 999 years after his original defeat, during which it took 900 for merely his heart to start beating again and another 90 to regain self-awareness, he would've been unable to control his own power and accidentally stolen the lives of all his loyal Sternritter. The power of the Almighty is to see all that lies in the future, observing all possible futures like grains of sand in the wind, the knowledge that Yhwach uses to predict his opponent's actions and act accordingly. However, this is only a portion of its true power, which is the ability to outright choose between the futures that lie before him, rewriting fate as he pleases to best suit his goals. Yhwach can use this power to set up traps in his opponent's future paths, easily circumvent any defensive measures his opponent takes, and shatter their weapons and forms, breaking Tensa Zangetsu and claiming to have destroyed all the Bankai in the future. He can even rewrite a future in which he has died, and it is said that any power that Yhwach sees in the future will become his ally and grow incapable of harming him at all Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach can manipulate and shape Reishi by absorbing it from the atmosphere and combining it with his own stock of spiritual energy. It is easier to collect this energy in locations with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Yhwach's control over Reishi is exceptional, allowing him to easily shape and solidify it as he pleases, creating an intricate throne and later a staircase. *'Blut': An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time. *'Blut Arterie': Blut's offensive form, the technique that allows Quincies to physically match and injure Bankai users. *'Blut Vene': Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. *'Blut Vene Anhaben': Yhwach extends his Blut Vene out from his body to create a powerful forcefield that consumes those around it, breaking down living beings, to fuel and maintain itself. *'Hirenkyaku': A high-speed Quincy movement technique that functions by riding on a flow of Reishi underneath their feet. A master of the technique, Yhwach is capable of easily catching the likes of Yamamoto off-guard, keep up with Ichibē, and overwhelm Ichigo. *'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger': An incredibly powerful Quincy spell, the greatest in both offensive and defensive power. After generating several constructs inscribed with Roman numerals, Yhwach can manifest several columns of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross around him, which burst from the ground, tearing apart any caught in the "light of God". *'Ransōtengai': A highly advanced Quincy technique that lets the user control their own body with strings of Reiryoku connected to their brain. Thanks to this ability, even if the user is paralyzed or so badly injured that they cannot move normally, they can force their body to move by controlling it as if it were a marionette. *'Sankt Bogen': Yhwach's Spirit Weapon, an immense bow that he can manifest in his hands or somewhere in his surroundings, using it to fire at his opponents with similarly large arrows. *'Heilig Pfeil': The primary form of attack for Quincies, spiritual energy manifested as arrows and fired from the Sankt Bogen, or in Yhwach's case, even just from his fingertips. He can fire them as a rapid-fire barrage capable of completely obliterating a foe in short order. *'Reishi Broadsword': Yhwach can fire an immense arrow around his own height from the Sankt Bogen to the ground at his feet, an arrow that will transform into a large, extremely powerful broadsword once he grabs it. Sklaverei: A Quincy technique that allows the user to control Reishi in the most absolute of ways, enslaving it outright. This powerful ability allows them to completely tear apart and dissolve spiritual objects and beings, drawing upon this and even absorbing this Reishi to temporarily gain the abilities of beings destroyed in this way. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Villains